User talk:MinorStoop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dresden Files! Thanks for your edit to the Black Court vampire page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Edits We need to lock the Skin Game page. People keep taking off a lot of needed information from it. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 04:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) forgot that you werent 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 06:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Info I think it's our job as a specific wiki to go beyond what Wikipedia does. They have a fuckton of articles to look at, all of them about different subjects. Right now we need to put up whatever we have about Skin Game, not just when it's going to be published. I think we NEED to keep the plot teaser in, since we have them for the other books. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 10:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Applying for admin Hey so I kinda stumbled on this wiki and I was curious why you haven't applied for admin status? You're obviously qualified, and the wiki could use someone to protect/delete pages from time to time. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 06:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Red Herring? Hi! I noticed your Red Herring page, and it struck me as odd. I attended the Reddit AMA (Ask Me Anything), which was promoted by Jim on his official web page. The transcript is here... http://www.reddit.com/r/books/comments/25q3em/i_am_jim_butcher_author_of_the_dresden_files_the/ You really shouldn't be hostile toward other fans that may have just paid a little more attention than you. No worries. We all miss things, with the plethora of fan groups & forums. Cheers! 18:05, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Nicki Parasite I own Skin Game, Minor. All of the information I put on that page is directly from the book. I'm on chapter thirty five as we speak. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 19:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for the second part, as per the first, I don't know. My local bookstore simply called me and told me to pick it up this monday. It's a lot more fast paced, and one hell of a book. The best, I'd say. There's so many bomnbs dropped that it's so far going to ruin my life if I don't put iot down. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 20:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) as per Skin Game, I understand that they're spoilers, but this wiki is supposed to have them. Although I would understand if you would like me to not make the information public until after the realese? 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 20:57, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Need some help You are a much better editor than I,and we need to combine two pages together. At the end of Cold Days, Kringle looks like Odin and says that mantles are like masks, casually thrown on. That hints that Odin and Kringle are the same person, and it is true. Skin Game confirms this, and this isn't really a spoiler, just a clarification to a theory a few people hve thrown in. I'm not good with this wiki's formatting, and you are. If you could somehow combine the pages and make the information flow well, it'd be a great improvement. 16:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC) References Uhh, hi. I was editing the Joe the Janitor page and was just wondering how to add references. It seems like I did something wrong. Thanks :) :Thanks. Watertank (talk) 06:52, May 25, 2014 (UTC)